


Blague dangereuse

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [114]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jan n'espérait pas pire de la Chine...





	Blague dangereuse

Blague dangereuse

 

Jan tremblait légèrement alors qu’il posait pied en Chine, il n’était encore pas remis de la raison pour laquelle il s’y trouvait. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il s’était rendu compte d’une chose qu’il trouvait plus qu’importante : Il ressentait beaucoup de choses pour Mousa Dembelé. Et par beaucoup, il voulait dire _« bordel je suis amoureux »._ Alors il se retrouvait dans un pays très éloigné de la Belgique et de Londres, son cœur battant à ne plus rompre alors que ses jambes le menaient là où il avait peur d’aller alors que c’était le seul endroit au monde où il irait potentiellement bien (selon le résultat de ce pourquoi il était là). Ses sentiments étaient devenus clair pour lui quand Hugo, Harry et Toby étaient venus le voir, lui expliquant à tour de rôle qu’ils devaient aller voir Mousa avant de devenir fou et lui avouer ses sentiments. Quelque part Jan savait qu’ils avaient raison, mais il ne savait pas si lui était prêt, si Mousa serait même prêt à l’aimer.

 

Jan souffla, l’avenir lui appartenait comme on disait. Il remit ses cheveux en place après avoir sonné chez Mousa, il avait la boule au ventre mais il devait savoir faire face à ses peurs pour devenir plus fort. Il se mordilla les lèvres quand il vit Mousa apparaitre devant lui, ce serait sûrement mieux pour lui s’il ne s’évanouissait pas devant son coéquipier. Son cœur se réjouit quand Mousa lui sourit, l’invitant à rentrer chez lui sans lui poser de questions, et tant mieux pour lui sinon il aurait bégayé comme un enfant qui aurait fait des bêtises et qui n’oserait pas l’avouer. La nouvelle maison de Dembelé avait l’air sympathique, cosy et adaptée pour celui qu’il aimait, Jan allait beaucoup trop vite mais il pouvait se voir vivre dedans et apprécier. Ils s’installèrent dans le salon, Jan devait avoir l’air bizarre tant il voulait d’ores-et-déjà se débarrasser de ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

 

« Jan ? Ça va ? » Mousa lui demanda en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule

« Ou-Ouais, je suis juste un peu jet-lag… » C’était à moitié vrai

« Je suis content que tu sois venu, même si je ne m’y attendais pas du tout, d’ailleurs qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » Mousa lui demanda, c’était à partir de ce moment là qu’il était foutu et qu’il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière

« Euh Mousa c’est compliqué… » Oui, ça l’était _vraiment_

« Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai toute ma journée. » Mais Jan ne voulait pas garder ça aussi longtemps…

« Ouais, je… Comment dire ? Je crois que je… je crois que je t’aime Mousa. Depuis un certain temps… Je ne sais pas… Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je suis venu pour te le dire… » _C’était dit_

« Jan ? Tout va bien ? C’est le jet-lag qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Non Mousa je t’aime vraiment… » Eh merde

« Tu m’inquiètes vraiment Jan ! Si tu as un problème tu peux me le dire ! » Hugo et Co à la con, il se retrouvait avec le cœur brisé parce que Mousa ne l’aimait pas

« Je t’ai eu ! C’était une blague ! » Non putain ça ne l’était pas, mais Jan devait sauver les meubles et son amitié avec Mousa

« Ouf ! J’ai eu peur l’espace d’un instant, tu me rassures, j’ai presque cru que tu m’aimais. »

« Ce serait fou de ma part… » Jan voulait se mettre en position latérale de sécurité et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps… Plus jamais il n’écouterait les abrutis qui lui avaient dit de lui avouer ses sentiments…

 

Fin


End file.
